


Be glad I didn't kick you

by chenziee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Day At The Beach, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Post-Canon, Summer, That's actually a tag, They're all idiots actually, but it could be platonic, i love them, i'm not surprised, implied Kageyama/Hinata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: What better way of spending a hot summer afternoon than going to the beach?An unwelcome, chance meeting and hours of volleyball later, and Oikawa would say 'anything but that.' Good thing Iwaizumi is always there to make everything better.





	Be glad I didn't kick you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/gifts).



> Happy ~~super belated~~ birthday, [Roxi](http://roxi4.tumblr.com/)!! Love you, my precious kiwi <33 Hope you like this little gift ;__;
> 
> A big, special shout out to [DatWriterWannaBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe) for being a great beta and reading this over despite having no idea what is going on half the time. The real MVP.

“Hey, hey!” a girl in a pink one piece swimsuit whispered, poking her friend dressed in minty green urgently to get her attention. “Hotties at two o’clock!”

At that, her friend perked up, turning her head in said direction. Indeed, she could see two guys who obviously just arrived on the beach, sitting down on their towels a little bit away from the two girls. They were both stripped down to their swimsuits, showing off their toned torsos, and both damn sexy. “Wow,” she breathed, unable to tear her eyes away from one of them. “Look at those biceps.”

“Look how pretty the other one is though!” the first one sighed dreamily. “You think he’s a model?”

Her friend snickered at her words, linking their arms and grinning wide, a mischievous spark in her eyes. “I love how we have different taste in men,” she said, prompting the other girl to giggle as well. “Wanna go ask him?”

“No way! Scary!” A fresh burst of giggles followed the exclamation, a dusting of pink appearing on the girl’s cheeks.

The other girl smiled teasingly before a gasp left her lips. “He’s looking at us!” she said, in a slightly high-pitched voice, her cheeks flaring up to match her friend.

The eyes of her friend went wide as she shyly peeked up. “Oh god,” the girl squealed, hiding her face in her hands when she saw the pretty boy smile at her, giving them both a little wave.

This was going to be an interesting day at the beach.

* * *

“They’re talking about us, Iwa-chan.”

“Who?” Iwaizumi asked with a confused frown, looking up at Oikawa from where he was putting suntan lotion on. Only being met with the back of Oikawa’s head, however, he clicked his tongue in annoyance. “What the hell are you doing now?”

It was their first summer of college, their first summer in Tokyo, their first summer away from home. So of course, on Oikawa’s insistence, they had to go to the beach as soon as they were free - even if it was just Kamakura instead of some fancy southern islands resort.

And Iwaizumi wouldn’t mind, he really wouldn’t. _However,_ Oikawa was making enjoying the little trip pretty damn hard for him, demanding he wear this and not wear that, stopping every 30 second to stare at something, insisting to buy shaved ice here and ice cream there, take selfies with Iwaizumi and without him, and Iwaizumi was quite done with the idiot’s antics before they even arrived at the beach.

“The _girls_ , Iwa-chan!” Oikawa replied, scandalized. “The girls demand our attention! _This_ is why you're not popular!”

A second later, the bottle of lotion smacked Oikawa on the back of his head, making him cry out and clutch at the hurting spot.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at his theatrics, knowing full well he didn’t throw the bottle that hard. “Stop fucking around and put some sun cream on, Shittykawa.”

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined with a pout on his lips.

Iwaizumi’s lips twitched despite himself. Oikawa was always so dramatic. If only all the girls fawning over him knew how childish and stupid he actually was. “Shut up and put the lotion on before you turn into a lobster.”

“Iwa-chan, you really _are_ my mom,” Oikawa said with an innocent smile, pretending he didn’t say word.

Iwaizumi wasn’t fooled, however. Not even saying anything, he glared at Oikawa, making him jump up and look away, only to grab the lotion bottle like a good boy who got scolded by his mother.

Oikawa was careful to not say a word until he finished, knowing better than provoke Iwaizumi with any more stupid comments. He wasn't keen on getting hit more - even if it didn’t hurt. And he thought he was doing good, he merely wanted to ask the other if he needed him to get his back… but apparently, even that was too much for Iwaizumi. As soon as Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, a volleyball came flying at him; he barely managed to catch it.

A frown on his face, he prepared to defend himself. Just what did he do this time?! Iwa-chan was so unfair...

Wait, a _volleyball_ came flying?

_They didn't bring a volleyball with them to the beach._

Blinking slowly, Oikawa stared at the ball, than a Iwaizumi, who stared back blankly.

“I'm so sorry!” came a voice a moment later. A _suspiciously familiar_ voice. Turning in the direction of the call, Oikawa couldn't believe his eyes _and_ bad luck. What the hell were Shrimpy and Tobio doing in Tokyo? He had thought he wouldn't have to see them for a while - two years until they moved on to university if he was lucky, when he’d go back to visit his family in Miyagi if he was unlucky.

Just _why_ were they in Tokyo?

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit anyone with the ball, are you okay?” Shrimpy continued apologizing as he stopped abruptly in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, bowing deeply, obviously not noticing yet who he almost hit. “Kageyama, you apologize too!” he called back to his companion, who was approaching them at a much slower pace.

A chuckle escaped Oikawa. This was so damn absurd…

“The hell, are you laughing, Oikawa, at least tell him it's okay,” Iwaizumi said, but even he sounded like he was going to laugh.

Hinata froze at the words. “Oi… kawa…?” he asked quietly, peeking up at them carefully. His eyes went wide when what he saw dawned on him, taking a few steps away while stammering, full of shock. “T-T-The Grand King?! Iwaizumi-san?!”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Hey, Hinata,” he greeted with a smile just as Kageyama walked up to them as well. “Hey, Kageyama.”

“Iwaizumi-san! And Oikawa-san, too! What are you two doing here?” Kageyama asked, surprise apparent in his voice.

Oikawa huffed, gripping the ball still in his hands tightly. “That is _my_ question, Tobio!” he said in a low voice shaking with suppressed anger. No matter how much time had passed, seeing Kageyama’s face made him angry. Made him remember all the bad things.

“Ah,” Hinata exclaimed then as realization hit him. “That’s right, Kindaichi-kun said you two go university in Tokyo!”

“Of course Kindaichi would blab at the first opportunity,” Oikawa muttered to himself, earning him another smack from Iwaizumi.

Instead of reprimanding him further, Iwaizumi turned to the younger boys with a small smile. “So why are _you_ here? It’s a long way from Miyagi.”

“We’re here for a training camp with Nekoma,” Kageyama replied. “Today was a rest day so we decided to come to the beach.”

Iwaizumi blinked, his eyes falling to the volleyball sitting in Oikawa’s lap. Shaking his head, he looked back at the two and chuckled, “You two know what ‘rest day’ means right? Why are you playing volleyball?”

“They’re both volleyball idiots, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said offhandedly. “They probably think training is fine since they’re on the beach.”

“You’re a volleyball idiot, too,” Iwaizumi shot back, trying to scowl at Oikawa but his twitching lips failing him. It was true Oikawa could be just as bad as Kageyama and Hinata, even though he did understand the concept of rest and regeneration as opposed to the younger boys. But even so, Iwaizumi would always have to drag him somewhere during their free days to get Oikawa’s mind off of volleyball for five minutes. He might not be training but he would always be watching videos, planning strategy, trying to come up with ideas to help his teammates get better. It was actually a wonder Oikawa hadn’t burned out yet. Hadn’t gotten sick of the sport. Still being as passionate about it as he was in high school, still aiming to get better and prove that talent wasn’t everything.

And succeeding.

Iwaizumi was actually really proud of his childhood friend. They had been on the university team together for all of four months and Oikawa was already a vital part of the team.

“Iwa-chan, so mean,” Oikawa cried with a mock-hurt expression on his face. “I’m nowhere near as bad as Tobio!”

Iwaizumi ignored him, instead he took the ball from Oikawa’s lap before he turned to Kageyama and Hinata who were looking at them rather confused. Probably couldn’t comprehend what exactly made them ‘volleyball idiots’ or what was wrong with playing volleyball when they were supposed to be relaxing. “So you guys were playing?” he asked as he threw the ball at Kageyama. Looking in the direction the two of them came from earlier, he could see a makeshift beach volleyball court a little bit away from where they were sitting. How he managed to miss it when they came was beyond him. The court, however, was empty now, nobody there waiting for the two young players to return and continue the game. “Just the two of you?”

“Yes,” the black haired sophomore replied slowly, catching the volleyball effortlessly.

Hinata, however, elaborated more, “We asked Kenma and Lev to come, too, but Kenma refused and Yaku-san caught Lev sneaking out with us and forbade him from coming.” Always more talkative than Kageyama. “So we’ve just been practicing our quick.”

“Of course you were,” Oikawa said in a sweet tone that dripped with sarcasm. Iwaizumi wanted to hit him again. “As if that quick isn’t already ridiculous enough as it is.”

Hinata smiled brightly, looking very proud. Iwaizumi wanted to tell him that wasn’t a compliment but… it was better this way. “Thank you, Grand- Oikawa-san! Ack- I’m sorry we almost hit you with the ball!” the red haired boy cried suddenly, bowing deeply once more. “It’s so much harder to jump on the sand!”

“It’s okay, Hinata-kun,” Oikawa said, waving his hand dismissively. “I’m sure it was Tobio’s fault. Can’t even set to his future ace properly under different conditions than he’s used to.”

Iwaizumi’s eye twitched. He was _really_ going to smack him. He really couldn’t hide his salt for five damn minutes? How very not cute.

“That might be true. I am unused to setting on sand. The footing is very unstable.”

This kid was seriously an idiot.

Did he honestly not realize Oikawa was just trying to pick a fight with him? Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head, shooting Oikawa a disapproving look while the other continued to smile pleasantly. “I’m pretty sure you couldn’t jump or set properly on sand either,” he noted, watching with satisfaction as Oikawa’s smile froze.

“Iwa-chan!” he turned to him, shouting the nickname loudly, Iwaizumi looking away with a shrug. “I’m pretty sure I could set and serve perfectly fine! I don’t care if it’s the court or the beach!”

“Oh yeah?” Iwaizumi asked, raising a challenging eyebrow.

“Yes! I’ll show you!” Oikawa said, finality in his voice, before he abruptly stood up. “Come on, Shrimpy. You’re on my team. We’ll show these muscle headed idiots how it’s done.”

Iwaizumi could only smile at the sulking tone and expression on Oikawa’s face, as well as the completely dumbfounded look in Hinata’s eyes while he let Oikawa lead him towards the empty beach volleyball court.

Exchanging a look with Kageyama who looked about as confused as Hinata did a moment ago, the college student got up as well. Putting his sunglasses on, he dusted of his swim trunks and smiled at Kageyama. “Guess that leaves the two of us for the other team.”

“Y-Yes! Thank you for this opportunity, Iwaizumi-san!”

Iwaizumi laughed at Kageyama’s formalities. This polite demeanor really didn’t suit him.

It was actually amazing. It took just a year in Karasuno; just a year with people who put in effort to understand him, to try and become friends with him, just a year with Hinata, and he’d turned from the despotic King of the Court into this. Into this clumsy, dorky idiot who just really really loved volleyball.

Iwaizumi was glad to see him like this. When he saw him during his last match of middle school, he got a bit worried for what would become of him. That volleyball in Japan would lose an incredible talent simply because nobody could keep up with him. But Karasuno had been good for the younger boy. Amazing for him, actually. It helped him grow in all areas, on court as well as outside of it, and Iwaizumi looked forward to how far he could go.

He knew that Oikawa was, too. Even though he knew the other would never, _ever_ admit it.

Ruffling Kageyama’s hair as he passed him, Iwaizumi chuckled. “Come on, then. Let’s kick their asses.”

* * *

By the time Iwaizumi and Kageyama made it to the court, Oikawa and Hinata already chose a half - of course, the one that wasn’t facing the sun - and were discussing their strategy. Or more like, Oikawa trying to get to know what hand signals Hinata knew and what kind of tosses he liked. However, the two were obviously failing to understand each other as Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa blink at Hinata a few times, before he asked slowly, “Shrimpy, what exactly do you mean by ‘whoosh’ and ‘bam?’”

“He means a fast toss close to the net about the height of an average block,” Kageyama replied for Hinata from where he was passing under the net, making all heads turn to him.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow when Hinata nodded enthusiastically in agreement before joining Kageyama at their half of the court. “You actually understood what he was saying?”

“Yes. I had to learn how his dumbass brain works if I wanted to toss for him.”

“Oi, Kageyama! You’re just as much of a dumbass as me!” Hinata shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his setter.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help it. He snorted. But it wasn’t long before he started laughing outright; it was too funny. Too funny how well they knew, understood, and complemented each other. How well they filled in for the other’s shortcomings. Hinata, energetic and outgoing, covering up for Kageyama’s awkwardness; Kageyama, calm and skilled, covering for Hinata’s clumsiness.

In a way, it was similar to how he and Oikawa have always been. Iwaizumi stopping Oikawa from doing stupid shit and overworking himself; Oikawa giving Iwaizumi a reason to break the stereotypes while being somebody he could always rely on.

Iwaizumi was broken out of his thoughts when Hinata cried, “Iwaizumi-san! Are those Godzilla swim trunks?!”

Iwaizumi blinked, looking down at himself to take in the small green creature that was roaring on the side of his leg. “Yeah, I guess so,” he shrugged lamely, not knowing what else he could say. Those were obviously Godzilla swim trunks. He wasn’t ashamed of it but he’d never had anyone question him directly over his love for the giant lizard.

“That’s so cool!” Hinata shouted and Iwaizumi could practically see the sparkles in his eyes. It surprised him; people had never confronted him about it but he could tell a lot of them judged him for it. Thought he was too old to buy Godzilla keychains and wear Godzilla t-shirts - or swim trunks.

And then there was Oikawa.

“Godzilla is lame!” he called, a smirk on his face. Iwaizumi knew he didn’t mean it - his childhood friend had been the one to gift him most of the Godzilla merch, including the swim trunks he was wearing right then.

“Because aliens are _so_ much better,” Iwaizumi shot back without even bothering to glance at the other guy.

Indeed, Oikawa was wearing alien swim trunks. Had been about as obsessed with aliens as Iwaizumi was with Godzilla since elementary and it was a common thing for them to tease each other about it - while gifting each other themed items.

Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “At least aliens are real!” he snapped, as if that was the harsh truth.

Iwaizumi simply rolled his eyes, not gracing that with a response.

* * *

It was not long after that that they started their game.

Or at least attempted to start.

Iwaizumi had decided Oikawa should be the first one serve since he was obviously the only one confident enough to do so without first getting a feel of the ground, and for a moment, the former Seijou ace regretted the decision. Oikawa was fucking scary from the other side of the net. It was so different from facing that serve during training, Oikawa’s focus and demeanor was sending chills down his spine.

Luckily for the receiving team, the sand was unforgiving.

As Oikawa did his routine run-up, he slipped, missing the ball by a huge margin and making a close acquaintance with the ground.

Iwaizumi couldn’t say he was surprised. He knew Oikawa wasn’t used to playing beach volleyball and he knew he tended to come off as more confident than he actually was. Still, the sight of him throwing the ball high, high up into the air, running up elegantly, and then _falling face first to the ground._ It was fucking _glorious_. Iwaizumi would pay lots of money to see the reaction of Oikawa’s fan club, to hear the gasps, or to simply be able to watch the entire scene again. Just Oikawa, beautiful as ever, crashing down… before sitting back up, face flaming red, shouting at Iwaizumi to _stop laughing._

But Iwaizumi couldn’t. He couldn’t stop laughing and he would never, ever let Oikawa live this down. It didn’t matter it was only three people watching, didn’t matter it wasn’t a real match, that there wasn’t ramen at stake.

Iwaizumi wished he had thought to take a video of this, especially of the way the ball fell to the ground, only to bounce off of Oikawa’s head in a final blow to the setter’s dignity.

Unfortunately, Oikawa didn’t offer them - or mostly his childhood friend - much more blackmail material. True to his stubborn, fast learning nature, he came to adapt to the soft sand quickly and made but a few more mistakes during their game.

On the other side, also true to his genius, Kageyama barely made any mistakes at all. It was actually scary.

Although it was still not as scary as Hinata, who just kept jumping up and up again, no matter how many times he messed up. As long as Oikawa tossed high enough, had the ball float in the air long enough, Hinata would get to it one way or another. That tenacity and determination was terrifying and Iwaizumi and Oikawa would exchange several glances throughout the afternoon, forever not ready for the monster that kid was.

Still, the red headed shortie seemed absolutely unaware of the kind of person he was or what kind of effect those eyes had on his opponents. Every time Iwaizumi would spike, Hinata would gasp and say how cool Iwaizumi was and beg for him to teach him. Iwaizumi would be lying if he said Hinata’s excitement and sparkly eyes didn’t feel good, but honestly… he was very much not looking forward to facing him in a real game again. And he was even less keen on making that inevitable encounter even harder for himself by helping Hinata get even better.

...That didn’t mean he couldn’t give the kid a tip or two, though, right?

* * *

Several hours, buckets of sweat, and four nearly drowned volleyballs later, the two of them finally said goodbye to Kageyama and Hinata. As they packed their things up and got dressed, Iwaizumi briefly wondered what even was the point of coming to the beach if they were just going to end up playing volleyball the entire time anyway. Thinking back on the day, however, he couldn’t bring himself to regret letting himself be dragged there. The way the younger boys hung on their every word, how different beach volleyball and two-on-two games were, how challenging and _fun_ playing with the infamous Karasuno oddball duo was… He couldn’t imagine their afternoon being any better have they spent it swimming and sunbathing.

Of course, Oikawa saw it differently.

He grumbled and complained the entire time they had spent with those two. Put on a great show of refusal every time Kageyama asked for advice on being a good setter, tried way too hard to impress with his serves, and tried to pretend like he was making a great sacrifice in ‘agreeing’ to play. Never mind it was him who started the entire thing.

Even now, on their walk back from the train station to their shared apartment, Oikawa was sulking.

“...and Tobio is such an idiot, didn’t you see? I explained to him how to do it eight times! _Eight!_ And he still didn’t get it. Man, I feel sorry for their couch,” he rattled on, Iwaizumi smiling to himself at how passionate Oikawa was about someone he claimed to hate. “And why is Shrimpy calling me ‘Grand King’? I’m not Tobio, I’m not some kind of dictator! And _why are you laughing?!”_

Iwaizumi shook his head at the expression that found its way to Oikawa’s face. The self-proclaimed pretty boy was so damn ridiculous. “It’s a compliment, it just means ‘better than Kageyama.’ And why are you getting so worked up, I thought you wanted Kageyama to not get any better,” Iwaizumi said, snorting when Oikawa frowned at the implication.

“It’s because I was his captain once and we lost to them last year,” Oikawa started slowly, obviously reaching for an explanation. “ _I_ would look bad if he starts to suck.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Iwaizumi said with a laugh just as they entered their apartment building. It was a small place, their apartment itself barely big enough for the two of them to live in but hey, they were university students. They had to make do with what they could get.

Oikawa clicked his tongue, glaring off to the side like Kageyama was right there for him to hate on personally. Iwaizumi actually thought it was funny how insistent Oikawa was in his categorical dislike for Kageyama. He knew how hurt and jealous of his raw talent Oikawa was, but he also knew he was long over taking it out on the kid. It was like he was afraid he’d lose face if he started to treat him normally.

But well, that stubborn childishness was a part of Oikawa’s charm.

It was endearing, if a bit annoying at times; a part of him that his fans didn’t know about, and as stupid as it was, Iwaizumi had to wonder how those squealing girls would react if they got to know him enough to see these things.

Maybe that was a part of the reason why Oikawa’s relationships during high school never lasted, the girls always breaking up with him after a few weeks with the words, “You’re different that I thought you were.”

Iwaizumi didn’t understand that. Yes, Oikawa was an idiot, possibly a waste of that pretty face, but he was honest, loyal, and hard working. He did make Iwaizumi want to kill him from time to time but all in all, he would always accept the dork ass as he was, faults and all.

Shaking his head at his own sentimental thoughts, Iwaizumi finally unlocked the door to their apartment and walked in, heading straight for the fridge to get some water. They had been running and jumping around for hours and they didn’t bring enough change to buy as many drinks as they needed in the end.

However, before he could even reach his destination, Oikawa’s offended voice stopped him. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Iwaizumi paused, looking back at Oikawa questioningly. The other was standing at the door, arms folded across his chest, a big pout on his lips, and Iwaizumi could only stare at him blankly.

“Welcome me home, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi blinked once, twice, then pinched the bridge of his nose. “We literally came in together, why the hell do you want me to welcome you back?”

“ _Oh?_ ” Oikawa said, cocking his head to the side. His entire demeanor changed then, his pout disappearing to be replaced with a confident smirk, his eyes watching Iwaizumi like he was a prey to be hunted, or a slave to the king’s - to _Oikawa’s_ every whim. A shiver ran down Iwaizumi’s spine. Was this the sight their opponents faced during the games?

Oikawa continued, forming his words slowly, speaking in a low but clear voice. “Are you trying to get out of our deal, I-wa-chan?” he said, stressing every syllable of Iwaizumi’s nickname.

A beat of heavy silence passed between them, neither of them moving, only staring each other in the eyes directly, fighting a wordless war.

But finally, Iwaizumi sighed deeply. This was not worth fighting over; he could just indulge Oikawa. Which didn’t mean he won or that he intimidated Iwaizumi into complying. No, Iwaizumi simply deemed it unnecessary to resist. It wasn’t like it was such a fucking problem for him.

Ignoring the wide, victorious smile on Oikawa’s face, Iwaizumi took the two steps back towards the entrance, standing directly in front of Oikawa. Not wasting any more time, he grabbed the other by his collar and yanked him down, pressing their lips together briefly.

“Welcome back, Shittykawa,” he said after letting go, trying to sound as sarcastic as physically possible.

“I’m back, Hajime,” Oikawa replied, that shit eating grin still on his face. It was irritating and Iwaizumi wanted to wipe it away.

Actually…

Instead of pulling away and getting his goddamned water, Iwaizumi moved forward, forcing Oikawa to take a step back, his shoulders hitting the door.

“Iwa-chan?” he asked shakily, watching his childhood frie- boyfriend with uncertain eyes, like he wasn’t sure  of what to expect. He probably didn’t. Iwaizumi rarely, _if ever_ , felt the need to back him into a corner like this.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at Oikawa, stepping in even closer, bringing their faces only inches away from each other. “Your face is pissing me off,” he growled lowly, before connecting their lips again.

The kiss was much rougher this time, Iwaizumi pushing Oikawa into the door with his entire body, going as far as pining his wrists against it. Oikawa could only gasp in surprise, a sound that soon morphed into a moan when Iwaizumi took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside Oikawa’s mouth. A deep, long moan that sent shivers of excitement down Iwaizumi’s spine. Fuck, how he loved Oikawa’s voice when he got like that.

They kissed each other desperately, tongues sliding against each other, teeth nipping at lips. Iwaizumi pushed one knee in between Oikawa’s legs, making the other moan again, his arms jerking in an effort to break free of Iwaizumi’s grip.

Iwaizumi couldn’t have that, not yet. He tightened his hold and bit down on Oikawa’s lower lip harshly before licking the aching spot deliberately slow. The whine that left Oikawa, the way he tried to follow Iwaizumi’s mouth when he moved to trail kisses down his jaw… It made heat pool down in Iwaizumi’s stomach. Made him want to tease Oikawa forever and give him whatever he wanted in that moment, all at the same time.

Finally making his way down to Oikawa’s neck, Iwaizumi kissed a spot right next to a fading mark that was already there before he latched onto the skin, sucking lightly. God, Oikawa’s skin was soft. So goddamn soft and pretty and Iwaizumi couldn’t get enough of it. Wanted to leave his marks all over to show everyone the guy was off limits.

When Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s wrists to grab his hips instead, Oikawa’s hands immediately traveled up, one hand clutching in Iwaizumi’s shoulder to steady him while the other buried itself in Iwaizumi’s hair. Iwaizumi had to suppress a shudder at the feeling of Oikawa’s fingers lightly scratching against his scalp.

“Ah, Iwa-chan, could it be,” Oikawa sighed as he tilted his head further back.

Iwaizumi hummed questioningly as he nipped at the angry red spot, not even pausing his work to glance up at Oikawa.

“Could it be you were jealous earlier?”

Iwaizumi froze. Standing up straight to look at Oikawa with a puzzled expression on his face, he took in the sight that his boyfriend made in that moment - flushed cheeks, panting lightly, lips swollen and wet with saliva. He was beautiful and Iwaizumi never wanted anyone else see him like this. But jealous? “Of what? Why the hell should I be jealous?” he asked with a slight frown.

“The girls, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, a small, cheeky smile pulling at his lips, making Iwaizumi cock his head to the side. They had seen a lot of girls today; Oikawa could mean any of them. “The two from the beach; I know you didn’t like them watching us play.”

...Oh.

He meant the squealing high schoolers Oikawa waved to when they first arrived and who kept glancing over at them the entire afternoon, giggling every time. It was true they were distracting and annoying the living hell out of Iwaizumi but… _jealous?_

“I wasn’t jealous,” he stated firmly and glared at Oikawa for good measure. Not that that helped.

Oikawa’s grin widened at his denial, a quiet chuckle even escaping him. “Oh, Iwa-chan, you’re so cute.”

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, as he sharply knocked Oikawa on the top of his head in retaliation; he’d be dead before he let Oikawa call him ‘cute.’

“Why’d you hit me?” Oikawa cried, rubbing at his temple, big puppy eyes trained on Iwaizumi.

In that moment, Iwaizumi was glad he had already turned away to _finally_ get his water from the fridge. He would have hated for Oikawa to see the smile on his lips, or the soft expression undoubtedly adorning his face. He would have definitely used it against him and as much as Iwaizumi loved him, he would rather murder the guy than be teased by him for the entirety of the next week.

And for the rest of his life after he undoubtedly told Makki and Mattsun. It was bad enough the two of them knew about them dating at all. They didn’t have to know Iwaizumi was turning _soft_ on top of that.

“Just be glad I didn’t kick you.”


End file.
